


Senseless

by marimoes



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Alley Sex, Anders' Electricity Trick (Dragon Age), Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, Love that it's a tag already, M/M, Quickies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:35:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26956675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marimoes/pseuds/marimoes
Summary: “Nothing dangerous awaiting us in the dark?” Anders asks, taking Hawke’s hand as they blend into the night“I wouldn’t say that.”
Relationships: Anders & Male Hawke, Anders/Male Hawke
Kudos: 30





	Senseless

The word Anders would use for how Hawke has been looking at him all night would likely be “antagonizing.” Not in a malicious way, or even remotely close to anything angry at all. Rather that he knows exactly what lies in his partner’s thoughts, nestled in the honey that colors his otherwise darkened eyes. 

Ones that look at him every so often, flitting between him and the others just enough so that he doesn’t draw any undue attention. An attempt that is failing harder by the minute, with each glance turning more into a glare of sorts. 

Anders stands up and Hawke nearly knocks the table over trying to follow. 

“Subtle,” Fenris tsks, pressing a hand down on the wood to settle it back to the ground. 

Isabela leans back in from where she moved out of the way, almost expecting the reaction. Which means she knows even more than the rest of them do. Maker, Anders hates it when they can pinpoint him and Hawke. Not that it affects anything that will happen moments later, but keeping them as in the dark as he can is a preference. 

“Calm down, all of you. I just need a bit of air. It becomes a little difficult to tolerate it in here when you aren’t drunk yourself. No dulling of the senses, as it were,” Anders assures, waving a hand to even Hawke who is still standing anxiously. 

An unbelieving hum comes from Varric behind the rim of his mug. 

“It’s alright, you can just say you want to fuck Hawke in the alley, we won’t judge you,” Isabela purrs, lips curling into a wicked grin. 

Fenris coughs once, poorly covering a laugh. 

“Well, since it’s out on the table like a bad hand, we might as well… ” Hawke sighs, starting to walk back towards the door, almost giddy in his step. 

Anders presses a harsh grip against the bridge of his nose, blowing out a sharp laugh. This isn’t exactly how he would prefer to do this. After all, a lot of the fun is sneaking around, right? It’s not nearly as fun when people know what you’re disappearing for. 

“You’re terrible. All of you. I hope you know that,” Anders mutters, walking towards Hawke, trying his damndest not to grin harder than he should. 

A playful yet forceful shove pushes Hawke through the door back out into the street and Anders tries to ignore the mocking cheer that softens after it closes. If Hawke wants a show, then he’ll get a show. 

Hawke’s laugh is low and knowing while he drags his feet towards the nearest cove. The night is already cover enough, but within the corners of Lowtown, there is a darkness that feels like you’re nearly invisible. Something bandits often take advantage of, unfortunately, and Anders watches Hawke flip a dagger from his side. 

He watches his partner lunge into the pitch black, disappearing all at once, and when a hand dips back into the light, finger coaxing Anders forward, he knows it’s clear. 

“Nothing dangerous awaiting us in the dark?” Anders asks, taking Hawke’s hand as they blend into the night

“I wouldn’t say that,” Hawke hums, dragging Anders closer until their chests are touching, each step leading them until they hit a wall. The air may be sea filled and stale all at once, but when it is breathed in the space between their mouths it feels like something else entirely. 

“You’ve been staring at me all night like you were about to eat me, what has gotten into you?” Though he cannot see, Anders doesn’t need light to know where Hawke’s face is in relation to the rest of him. A soft hand cups a bearded jaw, and without hesitation he sweeps a thumb across already wetted lips. 

“Nothing, everything, you know how it is. When you look like _that_ , all the time, it’s almost painful to not kiss you senseless on the spot.” Hawke’s words leave a cold chill to run down Anders’ spine before pooling into a shot of warmth in his abdomen. Another kind of warmth wraps around Anders’ thumb as Hawke pulls it into his mouth, worsening the flame. “Though now that I have you here… I can think of several other senseless things I want to do to you.” 

There is no other thought that crosses Anders mind before crushing his lips against Hawke’s. A desperate moan leaking from the places their skin can quite touch, dripping into the night. His hunger was sedated until this moment, or at least that’s what Anders would love to tell himself when a tight discomfort begins to press against his thigh. 

“I’m not going to actually fuck you in an alley,” Anders mutters, and bites gently when Hawke growls back in argument. 

A hand once twisted in fabric skirts down along the lines of Hawke’s armor, quickly tugging pieces away. It’s a skill Anders would never brag about to anyone, but when he slips his hand in against warm bare skin in under a minute he nearly cheers. The breath sucked in through Hawke’s teeth is prize enough, but not what Anders was seeking in this advance. He draws electricity to his fingers, dragging them down the hard line of Hawke’s pelvis, stopping just before his base. 

“You’re not going to make me beg are you?” Hawke almost whines, and Anders can hear the soft thud of his head falling against the wall behind him. “I will, you know. Would you like to hear it?” 

Anders leans in, letting his teeth graze against Hawke’s ear and can feel the heartbeat of his partner quicken. Slowly, he drags a finger up Hawke’s length, trapped beneath his hand and body, pulling a groan along with it. He pauses at the tip, circling slowly as he goes, wetting the pad of his finger with the excitement already starting to form. 

“Not yet, I think,” Anders murmurs, curling his hand around Hawke. He presses a kiss into his neck, sucking on the skin gently letting Hawke melt for a moment before sending a soft jolt through his hand. 

Hawke jerks up against the wall with a sharp laugh, sinking back down with a hum mixed moan. His chest heaves against Anders’ for a moment, and while Anders waits for him to catch his breath, he continues to stroke slowly. 

“ _Maker’s breath_ , do that again,” Hawke groans, jutting up into Anders’ fist. 

“So eager to beg,” Anders murmurs, letting another jolt flit against his hand. Hawke again jerks in his hold, knees buckling against his own as he tries to move faster. “You should hope none of our enemies find out about your willingness.” 

Hawke’s mouth clamps down against Anders’ neck at once, teeth pinching hard without restraint. It’s now Anders that gasps out, knee bending as if he just got kicked from behind, and it takes clawing at Hawke’s shoulder to right himself. He starts to move faster then. Tiny jolts of electricity dancing across his fingertips as his thumb sweeps against a weeping slit, over and over again. 

He’ll be purple when they leave this cover, Anders knows for certain. Hawke’s own retaliation while he kisses and bites up Anders’ jaw. 

“Love,” Hawke whines, panting hard enough to pool condensation along Anders’ collarbone, “ _again_.” 

Anders pulls Hawke’s face up to his own, kissing him softly before sending a last flicker down along with his fingers beneath Hawke’s base. A stuttering moan comes from Hawke’s lips, pairing with his hips that do the same in Anders’ hand as he comes. It’s followed by a relieved laugh, another knock of a head against the wall, and harsh teeth that grab Anders’ lower lip. 

Dragging a slow hand, Anders pulls what he can off of Hawke, flicking it onto the ground between them. 

“Good enough for now? Or do you still want to kiss me senseless?” Anders says, already starting to redo Hawke’s armor. “We don’t _have_ to go back inside you know.” 

Though still darkened, Anders knows the look that just graced his lover’s face. Eyebrows that shot up with excitement only to fall into a terrible and all-knowing grin. 

“I do think going home would be… nice.” Pushing Anders back out of the cove, they both slip back into the soft cover of light, and the red that colors Hawke’s face is just as he thought it would be. He curls a tight hand around Anders’, tugging him back to him once more. “You don’t have anything tomorrow do you?” 

Anders snorts, “I have to run the clinic. You know that.” 

“What if your medical practice is needed elsewhere?” Hawke says, voice dropping into that eager huskiness again. 

“Like where? Our bedroom?” Anders grins, dragging a hand up Hawke’s arm, zapping him quickly on the neck. 

Hawke laughs, and starts to walk towards the stairs to Hightown, dragging Anders along with him. 

“The bedroom, the bath, the foyer, the—” 

“Hawke! Other people live there, you know,” Anders chides, trying to hide his excitement at the idea of being fucked on every surface of the estate. 

“I’ll just send them to Fenris’ place. He could use some help there anyways, and it keeps everyone busy while I lock the door and cellar.” 

Anders opens his mouth to argue the plan, but quickly shuts it with a grin. “You’ll have to actually pay them for that, you know.” 

A tight squeeze against Anders’ ass makes him stumble up a step, and he shoots a look to a rather pleased looking Hawke.

“It’ll be worth every sovereign.”

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter: @__moes__  
> Tumblr: @noswordstyle


End file.
